Different
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: What if Ichigo was already leaning at St. Marie Academy and the Sweets Princes are the new students. How different will the story be? Will all of them be friends or not. First story and my english isn't the best. *Discontinued* *Up for adoption*
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Nagoya. The sun was shining which wasn't weird since it was getting closer to summer. In Nagoya park there where three boys and you can see that a lot of female's where staring at them. The first boy was 14 and had short dark purple hair and purple eye's that were behind oval shaped glasses. He was taller then a average 14 year old and he seemed somewhat lean. He was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and black jeans which looked very nice on him. He was also wearing black and blue snickers. The second boy also a 14 year old had short light green hair, dark green eyes and below his left eye there was a birthmark. His height was the same as the first boy and he also was a little bit lean. He was wearing rose red short-sleeved shirt, over the shirt he had a white vest and he was wearing white jeans. He was wearing white snickers. The third boy unlike the other two was 15. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. He was shorter then a average 15 year old and he also was a little lean. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, over the shirt he had a light brown jacket with dark brown edges and he was wearing black jeans. He was wearing brown boots. ''What took you so long?'' asked the blond. ''Sorry, the bus was running late. It won't happen again Makoto.'' answer the purple haired boy. ''You better not be lying Andou'' the blond now identified as Makoto said to the purple haired boy now identified as Andou. ''Oh, don't be so mean. It's not his fault that the bus was running late'' said the green haired boy. ''I know Hanabusa. Let's just go before everything's eaten'' ''Okay'' said Hanabusa and Andou. Yes, today is the day when the ''Best Cake Contest'' is held at Nagoya so the three of them decided to go to Nagoya and taste some of it since they also wanted to be patisserie's. They made there way to the place were it was held. They saw that they weren't to late because there were only 3 or 4 people walking around. Makoto looked at his wristwatch and the time was 12:05 but the event started at 12:30. ''Were to early'' said Makoto. ''Okay, lets go sit somewere until it starts'' answer Hanabusa. All three went to sit down and soon it got more crowded. It was 12:30 and the words ''Let the contest begin'' rang out of the speakers. Everybody start to walk around and take pieces of cake that also included the three boys. All three meet and picket where to sit. They started to debate which cake is the best. They decided the cake called ''_First Love''_ was the best. They wrote there pick down on pieces of paper and dropped them in a box and suddenly there was a announcement '' The lottery for scholarships to St. Marie Academy will now begin and as for the results for the contest will be announced soon'' and then it ended. ''Guys we should participate in the lottery.'' said Hanabusa. ''Okay what do we have to lose.'' So we made our way to the place where the lottery is happening. Makoto went first and he got a red ball, then went Andou who also got a red ball and then Hanabusu got a red ball too. ''I'm guessing that we three didn't get in, since what are the possibility's that all three got in. '' said Makoto. ''True'' said the two boys. '' Now the winners of the lottery, everybody who got a red ball got in'' the announcement said. The three boys looked at each other and then turned as pale as a ghost. '' As for the cake contest the cake ''_First Love'' _has won.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating. I have no big excuse I'm just lazy. Guess I have to do this next thing.**

**Pleases remember that I don't own Yumeiro Pâtissière. I just own Zach. (I will try to keep my grammar good but I will warn you that I'm Latvian and chough****12****chough)** **Sorry if there OOC. Oh by the way I thank anyone who favorite, followed and I thank Jacuninja for the review. **

Makoto's PoV

'You have to be kidding. All of us actually won.' I thought. The possibility was very low bot it still happened. How will I tell my parents? This day just keeps getting worse.

Andou's PoV

'Oh, we won. That was unexpected. Well we do get to go to St. Marie Academy and a scholarship' I say looking at the bright side.

Hanabusa's PoV

'Yay, we get to go to St. Marie's.' I say like the optimist I might be.

Nobody's PoV

''So did that just happen?'' asked Hanabusa. ''Yes, yes it did.'' answered Andou. ''Hahaha, this has to be a joke! No way, we just won!'' yelled Makoto. Suddenly Makoto turned around because he felt someone or something touch his shoulder. ''Wow boy, calm down! I just wanted you and your friend's attention '' said a teen. This teen had maroon colored hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirtsleeve shirt with black splatter paint on it and over the shirt he had a black open vest. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converse. Also on his wrists he had multiple bracelets. ''Well I think we should introduce ourselves. For starters I'm Zach and I'm from St. Marie academy. I was asked to escort the winners of the lottery that I liked the best. So that is why I'm here but what about you?'' the boys looked at each other and started ''Well I'm Hanabusa" said Hanabusa. ''I'm Andou'' said Andou. ''And I'm Makoto'' said you now who. ''And were here because we wanted to eat some cake'' all three boys said at the same time. ''Okay, now back to your houses and pack, when you're done meet me here around 15:05 okay? Okay. Bye'' Zach said and ran away. ''Okay, what now?'' asked Makoto. ''I guess we go home and pack our stuff'' said Andou. ''Okay but I'm not telling my parent. I will put a note on the coffee table'' said Makoto. ''Me to.'' said Andou and Hanabusa. So they went to the bus station where different buses picked them up.

(Time skip)At (Makoto's, Andou's and Hanabusa's) room.(there PoV)

'I think I'm done' he thought. So far he had packed most of his clothes and closest possessions. He took all of his suitcases and put them by the door. He went in the living room and put a note saying why he isn't home and where did he go. He put on his shoes and took the suitcases. He went to the bus station and waited for the bus.

(Time skip) Nagoya park. (nobody's PoV)

The boys met up at the park. ''So what time is it?'' asked Makoto. '' Its 15:00'' answered Hanabusa. ''So he should be here pretty soon?'' said Andou. ''Actually I'm already here.'' The boys heard someone say something so they turned around. '' Hi, boys! Did you get the things you want?'' asked Zach. ''Yes!'' said all three boys at the same time. ''Okay? Let's go to the bus and get seated.'' said Zach. He started to walk and so did the boys. They walked for a little and then they saw the bus. The bus wasn't very big but it was big enough. The bus was brown with some yellow strips.

They put their stuff in the storage units on the buses sides and got seated in the bus. In the bus were already some people so they sat at the very back of the bus. After all of the winners arrived the started to go. ''Boys, the ride is going to be pretty long so I'm going to take a nap.'' said Zach. ''Okay.'' they answered and not long after Zach fell asleep. After some time all of the passenger's fell asleep.

(Time skip) At the school.

They arrived at the school and now we are walking to the dorm. Zach said he has something to do so he ran ahead. They got to the dorm and then asked for the room keys. They got the keys and it turns out Makoto in the same room as Hanabusa. Room 28. They weren't very happy about it. Andou went to his room and opened the door. The room was very clean but one thing was very shocking. His roommate was Zach. ''Oh, hi Andou. You're already here. Well I will introduce myself again. I'm Zach Kokyo. I'm half American and half Japanese. I'm a second year student and I'm the vice-president of the student council. Oh by the way I'm 16 years old'' said Zach. "Hello Zach. I'm Andou Sennosuke and I'm a first year student. I'm 14 years old'' said Andou. '''Hahaha, yes, hello Andou-kun. I'm going to visit the other two and then I will give you a tour.'' Zach said and went outside. 'This is going to be fun' thought Zach and went to room 28.

**Yeah that's it for now. Please be peasant and I will upload. Oh and flame are welcomed with open arms because I want to make this story good for you and me. Bye bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm writing this because the two people reviewed either they said can't wait for the next one or they asked when the next one will be published. So here you go. (And was really no one surprised I'm 12. I guess I write like 12 year old.) Enjoy and give me flames! I'm sure I need to make it better! By the way do you people like Zach or want to read less about him? And did I tell you that some characters will be very OOC. If I didn't you have been warned. **

_Last time._

'_This is going to be fun' though Zach and went to room 28._

_...Now… _

Zach already visited Makoto and Hanabusa and also told them to go outside and wait for him and Andou. As Andou and Zach exited the dorm they saw that Makoto and Hanabusa were arguing. '' Aren't we supposed to stop them?'' asked Zach sounding a bit worried. ''No, they will stop eventually. Oh, by the way they do this a lot'' answered Andou. ''But they were fine on the bus! They were like best friends!'' said Zach. He was quite loud so Makoto and Hanabusa stopped arguing and started to listen. ''Yeah, on the bus they were fine because they had nothing to argue about.'' explained Andou. ''Oh, okay that makes sense. Okay, now lets stop the babbling and start the tour.'' exclaimed Zach. ''Okay.'' said the three boys. Zach started to walk and three boys followed.

First they visited the classes. They started with the math class first, then they went to the Nature science class, then followed the french class, then japanese class and finely art class. Then they went to the library and cafeteria. Then they visited the gym. Then they went to the area where the cooking classes take place. Then they went to the student and teacher lounge. Then to the lobby. They also visited the garden grounds. Zach also explained that everybody can use the garden grounds and take from it and finally they went to the last place on the tour. ''Okay guys this is the last place on the tour. ''Salon de Marie''. This is the schools cafe were the best patisseries from over school help out. So do you want to eat? My treat.'' said Zach. ''Yeah, why not.'' answer the boys. ''Okay, lets go.'' said Zach and went in, the boys followed.

The inside was (put description here) and they went to sit by one of the many tables. ''Hello can I take, oh, Zach long time no see. How are you doing?'' said the waitress. She had long brown hair that was braided and her bangs were tied back so you could see her hazel eyes quite well. She was wearing the standard waitress uniform. ''I'm doing fine. Guys, let me introduce her. This is Ichinose Mairi, she is one of the best patisseries but not as good as the Sweet Princesses.'' Zach said. Mairi bowed and said ''Hello boys. Now, can I take your order?''. ''Ah, yes! Well I will have some creme brulee and for for the boys? Ah, I know they will have some strawberry shortcake.'' Zach said sounding quite happy. ''Okay, please wait just a moment until I'll bring it.'' said Mairi and went to get the sweets. ''Hey, Zach. What are the Sweet Princesses?'' asked Andou. ''Oh, them! They are the three best patisseries at this school and if you want, I can introduce them to you after were done eating.'' answered Zach. ''Okay!'' said the three boys. As they finished talking Mairi came and gave them the sweets.

They had already finished their sweets and they have started to go in the woods. ''Zach, I though you are bringing us to the place where the Sweet Princesses are! Not the woods!'' yelled Makoto. ''Calm down, Ma-kun. The Sweet Princesses dorm is in the woods.'' explained Zach. ''A dorm in the woods? Why don't they live in the girls dorm?'' askeded Hanabusa. ''Because two of the SP were getting pissed off of all the times the girls from the dorm asked them to make something for them.'' said Zach. The boys said 'Oh' and they continued to walk. They went out of the woods and a mansion like building was seen in the front. ''Thats a dorm! It looks like a mansion!'' exclaimed Makoto. ''Yes, that is a dorm. Two of the SP come from a wealthy family so they asked if they can build a new dorm, the principal allowed them to make it.'' said Zach. They reached the door and Zach started to knock. ''Come in!'' they heard someone yell. Zach opened the door and lead them in. The inside was nothing like a mansion. The ceiling was still quite high. The boys were welcomed by a jungle like place. Trees everywhere and there were all sorts of plants and herbs growing on the ground. Suddenly all sorts of animals ran past them and up the stairs that were on the side. ''Zach, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?'' yelled the boys. ''Calm down and don't yell. The SP customized their dorm so they don't have to waste money shopping at the supermarket. Now come with me and I'll introduce you to the Sweet Princesses.'' explained Zach. ''Okay.'' mumbled the boys.

Zach had lead them to what seems like kitchen. The kitchen was pretty big and you could see almost every piece of cooking equipment. In the middle of the kitchen were three girls. "Hey, SP's! How ya' doing?" yelled Zach. "Zach-nii, I'm doing fine, how about you?" asked a girl with brown pigtails that curled at the end. She was wearing pink tank top with a lot of frills and beige skinny jeans that were rolled up a bit lower than the knee. She was also wearing pink converses. She was pretty short and she had brown eyes. "I was doing fine until you came in." said a girl with light red hair that was very curly. She was also wearing a frilly tank top but hers was black and she was wearing dark red skinny jeans. She was also wearing black convers. She was taller then the first one and she had red-brown eyes. "I'm doing fine Kokyo-san, what about you?" this was said by a girl with long blond hair that were a bit wawy. She like the other two was wearing a frilly tank top with skinny jeans but her colors were yellow and green. She had yellow convers. She was the tallest of the three and she had green eyes. "I'm doing fine! Thanks for asking.'' answered Zach. ''So, what are you doing here Zach? Sudden you go and help the lottery kids?'' asked the girl with the red hair. ''Miya, if you didn't notice I'm helping the lottery kids. I came here to introduce you to them.'' Zach explained. ''Oh, dear! I didn't notice them! Please forgive me boys!'' yelled the brown haired girl. ''Its okay, but could you please introduce yourselves?'' asked Hanabusa. ''Oh, okay! I'm Amano Ichigo a first year student. I started to learn here since preschool. I like to make strawberry sweets and I'm 14 years old.'' ''Koshiro Miya. Second year student. Learning here since preschool. Don't have a favorite ingredient. 15 years old.'' ''I'm Tennouji Mari also a second year student. I started to learn here since preschool also. I like to use honey in my sweets and I'm 15 years old. Pleased to meet you!''

**Blueberries are the best! Bye bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading! My cousin is visiting and he is exhausting. I'm writing this because I felt really guilty for not updating, and tomorrow, another will come. God please help me and my sister!**

''Okay, they introduced themselves. Now its your turn.'' said Zach. ''Okay. I'm Hanabusa Satsuki a first year student. I'm going to start learning here tomorrow. I specialise in candy art and I'm 14. Its nice to meet you ladies!'' the girls eyes twitched but only Zach noticed it. ''Oh, stop it with the flirting!'' yelled Makoto and as he finished saying what he wanted, Hanabusa started to glare at him. ''Okay now listen well because I'm not accepting questions. I'm Makoto Kashino. A first year student. I'm also going to start learning here tomorrow. I'm a expert with chocolate and I'm 15 years old. Got it?'' the girls nodded. ''Good.'' Makoto said. ''Oh, don't mind Makoto. He's always like this. Okay, I guess its my turn. Well, I'm Sennosuke Andou and I'm also a first year student. I'm going to start learning here tomorrow, the same as the other two. I like to make japanese sweets and I'm 14 years old. It a pleasure to meet you Amano-san, Tennouji-san and Koshiro-san.'' said Andou. ''Oh, there is no need to be so formal Andou-kun.'' said Mari. ''Yeah, hear that Andou. No need to be so formal. Right Miya?'' said Hanabusa. ''Yes, Andou you don't have to be formal but you two have no rights to call me by my first name. You are to call me Koshiro-sama. Ichigo, Amano-sama and Mari, Tennouji-sama.'' said Miya. ''Why does Andou get to call you by your first names and we get to call you by your family names? And we also have ad sama. This is absurd!'' yelled Makoto. ''Well, Its simple. He was nice and you weren't.'' explained Ichigo. After she said that, she went and hid behind Mari. ''You, Makoto, were mean and you didn't show any respect but you, Hanabusa, just struck a chord with us. With all the flirting we have received, it makes us very angry if someone starts to flirt with us. So, please except my apology. I know you meant no harm.'' said Mari sounding very calm about this whole matter. ''I'm sorry to Tennouji-san. I didn't want to make you three angry.'' said Hanabusa sounding very apologetic. ''Okay, you're sorry, he's sorry. Now lets go to the game room and continue the conversation there.'' said Zach. 'They have a game room!' thought the boys. ''Okay, that sounds like a good idea." said Miya and they all started to move.

They all made it to the game room but the walk wasn't some walk in the park. It was like a jungle. A dangerous jungle but thanks to the help of the SP they made it out alive. "Girls I have a question." stated Makoto. "Ask away, little man." said Miya with a big grin. "How do you survive this place?!" said Makoto sounding very annoyed. "Well if you must know, we have gone through training so we could live in a dorm filled with animals." answered Ichigo. "Okay, let's stop with the talking! You three boys are going to cook." said Zach

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have writers block TT ^ TT . It took me two days to write this shorty.**


	5. Bad news!

You know what, I think I should discontinue this fanfiction. I really update, I'm lazy and I don't want to make you wait. If someone dosen't want me to discontinue this or wants to adopt it, please PM me. That is all. Emily says bye.


End file.
